Gloss reduction treatment has been conventionally performed by pear grains due to etching finishing or by sandblast finishing, to roughen the mold plane of a die. In addition, in the case of even so being insufficient, painting, also serving as masking of a poor appearance, has been conventionally applied to a molded article.